


a chance at destiny with you

by AimiTachibanana



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Memories, Coincidences, Cynicism, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Not YouTubers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fate & Destiny, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Getting Together, Hopeless Phil Lester, M/M, Office AU, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiTachibanana/pseuds/AimiTachibanana
Summary: Dan and Phil have crossed paths into each other's life in the most crucial moments. Fate always wills them to meet, but not quite officially. The story begins when a mysterious man appears to Phil, introduces himself as God and tells Phil he's Dan's destiny.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Original Female Character(s), Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Phil Lester & PJ Liguori, Phil Lester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. the future of the world is in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my 3year old idea that i finally decided to work on :D
> 
> this is based on the jdrama "Boku Unmei no Hito" (I'm Your Destiny). you can check it out if you're into very cliché asian romcoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a head's up...  
> PJ is God. I'm saying it now so it'll be less weird when you visualise things later lmao  
> and I refer to PJ in they/them pronouns. hope it's not too confusing :)
> 
> that's it, i hope you enjoy!

Phil Lester is one to always go with the flow. He believes that the journey matters more than the destination. Nearing his thirties made people around him scoff at this attitude and accuse him of not taking his life seriously, but he knew better than to let others’ opinions affect his sturdy principles. While his peers practiced more meticulous planning— making pivotal life decisions like marriage or preparing to settle down in a forever home— Phil grew more aloof. Or maybe it’s just to avoid dwelling on his anxiety whenever he’s faced with changes… but Phil wouldn’t admit that. At least not aloud.

What he didn’t expect was to dive into a discussion about all of this with his co-workers on his first ever day at a new company.

It did make sense, Phil thought as he observed the room whose occupants appeared more advanced in years compared to him (that is, apart from the secretary who looked just around his age). Age does that, Phil supposes. Most of them simply feel compelled to impart some sort of wisdom from their many, many experiences. And right now, Phil was on the receiving end of these speeches as they ate lunch together as a form of welcome for him.

“I’m telling you, Lester, it’s just better to be prepared. You don’t want to be like that Grasshopper compared to the Ant in that children’s story now, would you?”

“Jesus Christ, Frank, you sound like my dad.” A scoff. “Tyler Oakley, nice to meet you, fresh-face.” 

The secretary wearing the flashiest outfit with bright colours extended a hand for Phil to shake, and grinned at him.

“I know what you’re thinking, I also didn’t expect so many Boomers when I applied in a real estate agency. It’s a good thing we have each other. Lord knows my mind doesn’t deserve to be pulled down by the shriveling age and mindset like them.” He finished with a whisper.

Phil only smiled and nodded in agreement, he was sure people were otherwise used to Tyler, with the way they simply brushed his comment about their old age aside. He, on the other hand, had to be careful not to sound too offensive on their first meeting.

“Can I call you Phil? Cause I’m pretty sure we’ll bond more, you know, so it’d be a lot easier without formalities. I was so tempted to let you skip interview when I saw someone finally along my generation.” His hearty chuckle was too contagious for Phil to resist.

At that moment Phil heard his name being mentioned and knew he was about to be dragged into another conversation.

“I was just saying that!” Frank exclaimed.

“Lester, tell me, you don’t have plans on marriage yet?”

Phil jolted. “M-marriage?”

“A bit too forward, Marge. Let’s start with if you’re seeing anyone lately?” Tyler supplied, then rolled his eyes at Phil’s silence. “Alright I know I’m obviously a flaming homosexual, but I’m currently not looking for someone to bang so don’t flatter yourself, hun.” He patted Phil’s arm consolingly as small snickers echoed around them.

Phil stammers, shaking his head. He wanted to say that _yes, he was definitely as bent as Tyler,_ but he was too shaken with how it was dropped so casually.

“No one, eh?” Marge pressed. 

“ _There is!”_ Phil piped up, “someone— I mean.” He wasn’t used to talking about this part in his life to acquaintances that much and somehow felt defensive. His phone was unlocked so he figured to just show them some pictures.

Phil was glad Frank nor Marge reacted much to his subtle coming out via pictures with his boyfriend as he continued to flip through them. He saw himself smiling up at the camera, slightly squinting at the direct sunlight. Sam, his boyfriend, had an arm around his shoulder, looking effortlessly suave with his head tilted and a cool expression on his sharp features.

A wolf whistle was sounded by Tyler. “A sure score you got there, mate! How long?”

“Sorry?”

“Your relationship, silly.”

“Oh, fairly new.” Phil ducked his head. 

Frank elicited a disapproving snort, “Young couples usually don’t take relationships seriously nowadays. They break up after weeks or sometimes days! It’s all just messing around with them.”

Tyler scowls before leaning in to whisper to Phil. “And yet divorce rates are off the charts with their demographic.” Phil huffs a laugh at this.

“You know chap, no offense but I honestly took you for a hopeless romantic.” Marge comments.

The weird part was, the few people listening in on the conversation made small noises of agreement. If anything, Phil was more vexed about that part than Marge’s backhanded “compliment”.

“Ah, well… you could say I _was_.” He had this newfound confidence since his relationship with Sam has been going sturdy so far, he feels he’s earned the right to use past tense.

Marge’s expression wavered into an intrigued one. “What happened, if you don’t mind me asking. Was it bad?”

Phil does mind actually, but it’s not like he has the option to refuse to answer. “Yeah…” he vaguely says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Try me, lad.” Frank says. “It couldn’t have been that bad unless you were scammed or something.”

Silence.

“Wait, _were you?”_ Frank’s voice was higher, incredulous.

Phil only folded his lips, deliberately avoiding anyone’s gaze.

“Oof.” Tyler frowned. “Were you catfished?” He was now giving Phil a look of pity. 

Phil curled his lips. “Managed to get off the hook before I could make bigger bad decisions, so I guess it could’ve been worse.”

“Aw, honey.” Tyler placed a hand on Phil’s arm and the latter smiled at the thoughtful gesture. Perhaps it would’ve been considered patronizing if Phil hadn’t known by then just how tactile and earnest Tyler simply is, regardless of the span of time they spent as no more than strangers.

Thankfully, Frank fell into a rather stimulating speech about scammers and relationships that proceeded leading to other various topics. Phil finally felt himself exhale and enjoy the rest of his lunch.

The rest of the afternoon at work flowed quite uneventfully. Phil found himself relieved that he disclosed his relationship status quite early on unlike during his previous company. He realised it was a lot easier for them to understand if they knew why he had to politely refuse invitations at times. Like this evening after their shift, Phil didn’t feel all that bad to turn down dinner with them in favour of prior arrangements with his partner later. 

After a quick run to the grocery for some wine and date night snacks, Phil didn’t take long to head home, a tad eager for his evening plans. As he tediously arranged his flat while glancing occasionally at his phone for any updates on his boyfriend’s whereabouts, Phil’s mind was only occupied by the flow of events for tonight. He cringed at the prospect of his giddy anticipation of seeing his boyfriend when they’ve only been apart for a week, but let it slide.

Especially when he saw a figure behind him reflected on the mirror he faced.

Phil’s heart stopped and felt himself freeze on the spot. From his peripheral, he can see his eyes widen as he scans the figure if it was more than just a possible trick of the light, or curtain or coat… _anything._

When he finally confirmed it was unmistakably a person, he sharply turned his head and saw a man void of recognition from his brain, staring back at him, standing in the middle of his lounge, hands in their pockets like it was a casual weeknight activity for them to break into a stranger’s house unannounced.

_“Aaah!”_

Phil jumped back, clutching the wine bottle protectively in his arms as he scrambled to his feet. It took him a second to assume that this man’s intention wasn’t to harm him, otherwise he would’ve already been attacked. “Who the hell _—what do you want?!”_ Phil yelped.

The man with long brown curls on his head had a thin, bored face and was wearing a rather unusual but posh-looking grey overcoat, Phil wasn’t keen on the latest fashion trends but he was quite certain their get-up is considered a tad unconventional— even for Phil. The stranger who appeared to be just around Phil’s age, pointed to the wine and the rest of the dinner setting Phil arranged, “Your date’s not coming.” he said with an air of nonchalance as he padded across the room towards the telly and turned it on. He then proceeded to Phil’s couch, sitting comfortably like he owned the place.

Phil traced the man’s movements, utterly nonplussed while he lay frozen on the carpet. The silence got him discerning the words from the telly and that’s when recognition finally flashed in his brain at a familiar name to match the face displayed on the screen. _Sam!_ Then immediate as it was, he felt his stomach drop at the ramifications as he listened intently to the report.

_“...has been using this name along with various aliases and was caught red handed by an officer undercover, allowing us to gather and provide solid and indisputable evidence to support the claims of all his history as a scammer. More allegations were charged against him by a number of victims speaking up after his earlier arrest. Victims all spoke of the same experiences: weeks of dating before his sudden disappearance as they all return to discover their emptied bank accounts—”_

“Christ.” Phil muttered as he hastily checked his phone, he briefly got reminded about the other man’s presence in his flat when they let out a tutting noise.

“The proof is quite literally laid out there, what more could you possibly need to disbelieve it?” The man said with a tone of impatience.

Phil snapped his head up at the man still on his couch. “My bank account!” he managed to choke out in his hysteria.

“Oh,” Long-curls said, visibly relaxing once more. “Nah. He was actually about to do it tonight, but he got arrested just in time. Stop fussing.” He waved a dismissive hand and leaned back on his seat.

At his overwhelming perplexity, Phil could only afford to gape at him, subconsciously resembling a fish in the process, but he also found it almost impossible to focus on anything other than the disorienting news he just received about “Sam”. Phil cradled the wine still in his arms and bent his knees as he ended up curled on his carpet.

 _Is this really what his life had become? Had he done extremely horrible things in his previous life that he deserved this punishment twice? Karma is out to get him and must be ready for blood…_ Phil sobbed as the reluctant admittance of his friends being right about him not taking things seriously crossed his mind. 

“All right there?” the stranger asked flatly.

Phil didn’t have the energy to be annoyed at their lack of enthusiasm for now and just pouted, feeling himself deflate. “Am I really that much of an easy target for scammers?” he couldn’t help the whine as he spoke. 

And missed the man’s eye roll at this.

Heaving a sigh, Phil sobbed loudly this time, relishing in the catharsis of letting out his misery. “People were right. I really should’ve already planned my life out by now.”

“And what then if you did?” Long-curls said monotonously. “It’s not as if anything is guaranteed once it’s planned. At least now you don’t have the burden of failing an expectation.”

“Huh…” Phil said, eyes unfocused as he lay still on the floor. “That is actually, really wise.”

The stranger lets out a low hum, closer to a grunt. “And stop whining, you weren’t destined together anyway.”

Even Phil’s attempt at a scoff was feeble. “I appreciate the sentiment.” he slowly sat up to face the stranger. “I hope you don’t take this personally but I don’t really believe in destiny, it’s romantic though, I’ll give you that.”

A slight crease formed between the man’s brows. “What?” 

“I just,” Phil shook his head as exhaustion suddenly overcame within him, making him feel sluggish. “Thank you, kind detective, for inspiring me to take this experience in an optimistic way. I suppose we really aren’t meant to be together, and I’m rather relieved because I wouldn’t want my destined person to be a scammer.” he said with a bitter laugh.

The man frowned, unable to articulate their own bewilderment for a bit. “I’m not a detective.” he said, scrunching his face for a second as if the mere thought of it was utterly absurd, “And I can assure you your destined person is most definitely _not_ going to scam you, Phil Lester.” 

Phil nodded in acknowledgement, though still pouting. He was well aware of how pathetic he looked and sounded but he simply couldn’t bring himself to be mindful of it, even in the presence of a weirdly-dressed yet rich-looking man. In his grief, Phil was willing to cling to any form of comfort, and this stranger’s open ears and impassive words were currently enough in spite of their questionable situation. 

The questionable situation…

Questions instantly flooded his brain as he snapped out of his lethargic state. Phil stood up in attention, his head spinning from doing it a bit too abruptly but he held his ground. “If you’re not a detective, why are you here? And how the bloody hell did you know my name?” Shivers ran down his spine. He already knew this person wasn’t remotely interested in harming him, but other implications of their purpose made heavy amounts of anxiety bubble in his gut. 

Instead of levitating in the air or exposing a translucent body beneath the coat, the man smiled contentedly. “Finally asking the important questions, I see. Took you long enough.” Then, they stood up, revealing to be as tall as Phil, making the latter almost fully stumble backwards. Phil’s eyes were wide as his suspense to what will follow rendered him frozen.

But none could have possibly prepared Phil for the man’s next words.

“I’m God.” The light directly above the man’s head that switched on just then was too remarkable to be coincidental.

Phil blinked at this, feeling all his thoughts fly out the open window as he found himself unable to do anything but stare blankly. After a beat, he at least mustered up the sense to make sure he hadn’t just experienced a momentary brain circuit. “Sorry?” he asked stupidly.

“You heard me.” the man opened their arms, “I’m God! G-O-D right here.” they finished with a quirk of their eyebrows, pointing to their self smugly.

A deep frown slowly formed on Phil’s face as he finally arrived at a conclusion; “You’re an absolute nutter, is what you are!” He quickly reached inside his pocket for his phone, “I am calling the police and I’ll have them deliver you straight back to wherever madhouse you came from.” he proceeds to grumble but stops short as he felt a glossy piece of paper right next to the item. He pulled it out, curiosity getting the best of him, and saw a picture of another man with shorter brown curls, equally vibrant brown pair of eyes, a round, gentle face with a bored looking expression and whose attention was elsewhere. The photo had every element for it to be considered a creep-shot but it just didn’t deliver that effect. Instead, the blurry background gave Phil the illusion that this someone simply existing in a perfectly candid moment, was the only thing that mattered— _vivid_ among everything else insignificant.

“Dan Howell, 29 years-old.” the man— _God,_ apparently— spoke, breaking Phil’s stupor. “If you don’t marry this man by the end of the year, and have a child by the next year, the planet will face disaster. And by that I mean, the world will end and humanity will cease to exist.” he finished with a curt nod and a tight-lipped smile.

Phil dropped the photo in his hand on the floor and huffed, “Right, I get it now…” he said, massaging his forehead. “This is one of those shows with hidden cameras! Well, prank’s over!” Phil called to nowhere in particular. 

“And yet, _I’m_ the nutter.” God muttered under his breath. 

“I get it, you’ve had a laugh but this is quite enough. I really am tired and—” 

Then for what seemed like the first time that night, God approached Phil with an air of such intensity that shut Phil up immediately. “You’re really questioning my God powers? Huh, Phil Lester? A mere mortal?” they said, raising a hand to clench it into a fist and narrowed their eyes theatrically.

At the quick turn of events, Phil's eyes widened as he held both hands up in surrender. He wasn’t sure if it was because he still refused to believe this man (God or not) was spiteful enough for the intimidation to hold true, but Phil only felt as though he was simply bickering with a friend, there was a certain familiarity that drew him to this person. Maybe it’s the ludicrous situation of them demanding to be called God.

“Look, I’m sorry if I find it quite difficult to take you seriously.” said Phil as God backed away, though still giving him a look. Just then, it felt like something else clicked in Phil’s brain. “Wait! No, _this time,_ I got it.” 

God’s shoulders dropped and raised his eyebrows, reminiscent of how a teacher would entertain a student cracking up toilet humour in class.

“You’re a magician!” Phil grinned, unable to suppress his delight in finally figuring things out.

Slowly closing their eyes, God took a deep breath, as if it was such an effort to sound patient. Phil couldn’t help finding it ironic how much they shared the same amount of self-restraint in putting up with each other’s antics so far.

“Right. I understand if your feeble mortal brain does not possess enough aptitude in comprehending matters beyond the mundane, but whether or not you choose to accept the facts, it’ll be in your hands if the Earth is destroyed thirty years later.” they shrugged.

Phil ruffled his hair, fighting his urge to protest against the insults, “That doesn’t make sense!” he sputtered.

“I’m saying…” God continued. “Your child will save the world thirty years from now.”

“What the hell are you on about?”

“Fine. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to give you a bit of insight.” God sat back down on Phil’s couch, crossing his legs. “A meteor approaching the Earth will go _off course_ all thanks to your brilliant child, who will be the winner of both Nobel peace prize and physics prize and will be known as the saviour of the world by then. Any other questions?”

Phil was silent for a while. He picked up the discarded photo of _Howard, was it?,_ and scanned the person’s features once more. “Mine and this bloke’s child?” Phil waved the pertinent.

“Yup, yup, yup.” God nodded. “I’m talking about when two ducks get married, a miraculous swan will thrive.”

Phil dropped his arms. “Who would believe such rubbish? For all I know, you’re just taking advantage of my misery right now.”

“Alright sure, so I am messing with you a little.” they said, smirking. “But I definitely am not tricking you. After all, I am God!” All the lights in Phil’s lounge switched on for a second before returning to the remaining four utilized ones.

Glancing around, Phil awed the occurrence before retiring to his usual look of mistrust upon seeing God grin at him knowingly.

“Okay, wait.” Phil said, crossing his legs on the floor, which was his best attempt at sitting properly. “You’re saying if this man…”

God nods.

“And I…” continued Phil. “have a child… The world will be saved?”

“Way to sum it up, yes.”

“Me…” Phil repeated, gesturing to himself. “And this person, a man…”

God rolled his eyes, _“Yes._ Precisely like your preferences.”

Phil sputtered. “Excuse me?”

“I’m well versed with the laws of Biology, alright? I was the inventor, after all—”

It was Phil’s turn to roll his eyes. Not that he completely bought it, but he never expected God to be so arrogant.

“— but since your sensitive mind needs help right now, I’ll give you a hint…” They leaned forward for their point. “Ever heard of adoption?” The question in and of itself was condescending enough without the added eyebrow raise afterwards.

“So we’ll _adopt_ the saviour?” Phil asked. “This kid will exist either way! What’s the issue?”

“Lots of reasons, Phil Lester.” God leaned back on the couch, “An incredibly noteworthy one is not being able to discover their biggest potential with a different pair of parents.” They sighed. “Here’s the thing with fate, it’s destined. Any misturn may lead to numerous extreme alternatives.”

Seeing the store-bought wine that he knew will no longer serve its original purpose, Phil uncorked it and took a gulp straight from the bottle. “Okay, so, for the argument’s sake…” Phil swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. “If you leave us be, we’ll still end up together?” he can’t help the hopefulness surging in him at the thought.

“That’s precisely how destiny works, my dude.” God flicked an approving point to Phil. “I’m just here to give you a push.”

“…To save the world?” Phil asked.

“To save the world.” They repeated in confirmation.

Phil began to visualize past the initial settlement of how ridiculous this scheme is, “I can’t just approach someone I don’t know and start talking about destiny! Why don’t you talk to them too? Maybe we can reach a compromisation.” He knew he was never known to make the first move. _Maybe that’s why he ends up getting swindled…_

“You want me to act as a Grindr app for you two?” They deadpanned.

“Well, no—”

“Then what, an arranged marriage?”

“I mean, it already kind of feels like one…” Phil muttered under his breath.

“Listen,” God said, more sternly this time. “You two are destined together. You will fall in love! I can just help speed things up for the sake of the future. You want a liveable future, don’t you?”

Phil gulped. “Since you said I’ll have a child, then yes. But this person—”

“He sits behind you.”

Phil snapped his head to get a glimpse behind him.

“I meant in your workplace!” God said exasperatedly. “How many people do you think can break into your place?”

“I used to think none but I can’t be sure now!”

God scoffed. “I’m a special case.” he says simply. “You should be grateful God has graced you with their presence.”

“Sure.” Phil snorts. “Okay, right, but my desk is behind a wall. No one is sitting behind me.”

God ducked his head as if disappointed by the sense of the question— or the lack thereof, before replying, “On the other side of the wall…”

Phil stopped at that thought. Indeed, their company shared the building with another company, and there was an office right next to theirs. He remembered crossing paths with other people in the corridor heading to the opposite direction he went. It meant only a wall separated both of them. It meant this— Dan Howell, who has been and will continue to be Phil’s _destiny_ , is ever so near apparently. Adding the fact that he had just transferred to this new company, does that mean Phil has been heading to the right direction all this time? Phil’s chest fluttered with newfound hope. He stared back at Dan’s picture in his hands, looking at it with a new pair of eyes.

Just then, he heard God’s voice, “I’ll leave the future of the planet to you, okay?”

“But—” Phil quickly glanced up, only to discover he was back to being alone in his flat. Tearing his gaze back to the photo, at Dan’s bright eyes and soft curls and the hint of dimples in his cheeks, if only Dan smiled more. 

_This man…_

“My destiny?” Phil thought out loud.


	2. first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing Dan

The office was a lot more chipper when he came to work the next day. Phil didn’t find it particularly unusual, though he doubted he’d know what exactly was “the usual” when it was merely his second day. He stepped inside and made a beeline to his desk near the wall, which, he could now only think of how someone called Dan Howell was possibly on the other side which then led to the recollection of the entirety of last night flashing in his mind. Utterly outlandish as it were, Phil unfortunately couldn’t mistake it for a dream. It had all been too vivid; the photo, his half-drunk wine bottle and the aggravating face of the curly-haired man who demands to be called “God” was instilled in his mind.

But while Phil dissected last night’s events, he gradually sensed the atmospheric buzzing dissipate. Looking behind him, he managed to catch a split second glimpse of prying eyes from the people in the office suddenly dart away at that exact moment.

His first thought was if it had been too weird for someone to stare at a wall for more than five seconds, and if he was that conspicuous about it in the first place. Nevertheless, Phil strayed from calling more attention to himself and instead proceeded to settle his things on his desk as he took a seat, but then—

“Top o’ the mornin’ Phil...”

Phil glanced up at Frank who was wearing a tentative look and leaning on his cubicle. With a short and confused smile, he tried to recall if Frank had told him anything about having Irish roots yesterday. “Morning...” he responded.

“You doing okay?” Frank said, to Phil’s surprise.

“Sorry?” he sputtered.

“We watched the news last night, lad.” Frank nodded solemnly.

Realisation hit him like being doused with a bucket full of ice. “Oh. T-the um, right, yeah.” Though the whole God-destiny matter was keeping him from thinking straight, he still owed it to being an amazing distraction from his heartbreak.

Just then, Marge whose cubicle was positioned across from him, spoke with an incredulous tone, “You oddly don’t look that devastated given your history, boy.”

If there was an award for most insensitive workmate in record breaking time, he would gladly hold a ceremony for Marge. But even so, Phil swallowed his irritation and sighed. “Well on the plus side, I now have spare tickets for the orchestra recital this weekend so let me know if anyone’s interested in them. I think I’ll just be diverting all my focus on work from now on.”

Two strong claps sounded just then. “Of all people, I would probably be the last person to scold all your lazy old feet off for gossiping in the middle of work? Hello, people?” Tyler replaced Frank’s place, standing beside Phil’s cubicle with both hands on his waist. He waited for people to return to their respective cubicles before stooping down to Phil’s eye level. “Am I detecting denial, Phil Lester?” Tyler spoke in a soft voice, giving him a perceiving look.

Scoffing, Phil shook his head. “No, no. I mean what I said... focusing on work.” He fiddled with the pen on his desk.

Tyler nodded graciously. “Wow, that’s really cool actually. I couldn’t imagine how difficult moving on from that must be like. But just want you to know, if you ever need—” Phil rolled his eyes. “—a drinking buddy! What else did you think I was going to say, you sneaky little weasel?” Tyler lightly smacked Phil’s shoulder while the latter chuckled. “Yeah, I’d gladly hook you up with my people,” he finished with a grin.

Phil’s face fell once more. “It was fine until that last part.” Tyler responded with a hearty giggle which was too contagious for Phil to resist. “Oh, I do have a question, though.” Phil added once their laughters subsided.

Tyler wrinkled his nose. “I hope nothing about the whole houses and contracts thing because I am only here for paperwork, hiring people and to arrange Ms Heyes’ schedule.” he said.

“No, not that.” Phil huffed, shaking his head. “What’s, er... on the other side?” he said, gesturing to the wall behind them.

“That I can answer.” Tyler tipped his chin forward smugly. “It’s another company we share the building with. They’re something about marketing...” Tyler snapped his fingers, recalling. “Development and strategy! Yep, that’s the one.”

Phil nodded, “We share the same floor with them too right?” he confirmed.

“Well of course, honey. Unless you know any other way they can stay there without using the same floor?” Tyler quipped. “You know, speaking of... Ms Heyes actually wants me to send someone to her office who is up for taking a client from that specific company.”

Phil perked up in attention. “And you’re thinking if letting me to do it?”

“It’d be perfect for someone who’s diverting all his focus on work. Don’t you think so?” replied Tyler, shrugging.

Phil stood up, a huge smile forming on his face. “Yeah. I just thought you know, maybe they’d prefer someone not new? Like a familiar face?”

Tyler shook his head, “Trust me. They want the new guy.” he said before turning back to his desk. “Off you go then.” Tyler called lastly while Phil shoved the orchestra tickets under his desk and eagerly caught up to the brightly-dressed secretary.

\---

This wasn’t the first time Dan was giving the same talk to his friend Cat. But even though he was both disappointed and exasperated by the repeat of events, he wasn’t about to start berating her despite the strong urge bubbling within him.

Heaving a sigh, he turned his attention to Cat who had rolled her chair and was now stationed at his desk. “Listen, you’ve got to stand up for yourself. It’s really not okay to let that twat go unscathed for the millionth time.”

“I know, I know.” Cat frowned. “I promise to talk to him about it, just not tonight. We’re seeing his sister and you know how much her kids like me.”

Dan simply raised his eyebrows but otherwise acquiesced, turning back to his computer’s monitor. “Alright. Just make sure you say it firmly so he won’t get the wrong impression and try to win you back again.”

Cat rested her chin on her palm. “Men are always dull with hints.” she said wistfully before catching herself. “No offense though.”

“Oh, I agree.” Dan huffed, rolling his eyes. “How old are his sister’s children anyway?”

“One of them’s I think five by now, and the other one is a month old. He’s really tiny and cute!”

Dan felt himself smile, listening to Cat’s cooing.

\---

Each step was slow and measured as Phil entered the neighboring office. Unlike their own layout, his client— who was apparently this department’s boss— was inside the large cubicle which resembled more like a smaller office at the far end of the place. He took his time getting there, observing, but most importantly searching for the desk at the very corner, next to the wall on his office’s side. Then lo and behold, he spotted it— him . The man called Dan Howell.

Phi froze, comparing the sight to the photo he was handed last night. It was accurate as much as it wasn’t. Phil couldn’t help but think about how this Dan Howell was a lot better looking in person. It wasn’t that he kept his expectations low, in fact he refrained from expecting at all so needless to say, he was absolutely stunned. The moment he caught sight of Dan Howell was mid-smile as well. And though Phil wasn’t a cheesy person by any means, it felt like the sunlight helped with capturing the perfect candid moment, exactly like in the photo, the way it gave Dan Howell a brighter glow just in time before his smile dissipated.

Seeing the woman Dan Howell was talking to begin turning her head, Phil snapped his gaze forward and continued heading toward his client’s office, fastidiously this time.

His brain went on auto-pilot since then. Meeting and arranging contracts with a client was something almost second-nature to him. And even though he was initially filled with nerves, aiming for at least an acceptable impression on behalf of his company and his boss, Phil’s mind was reeling with how he’s possibly just seen his actual soulmate for the first time.

\---

The door to his flat closed with a thud. Phil was ready to end the day with some microwaved dinner in mind but as he spun around, he immediately started backwards to the door once more upon seeing the same God-person standing in the middle of his lounge smiling calmly.

“It’s almost worth going and coming back to jumpscare you each time,” they spoke.

“What the hell?” chided Phil after recovering. 

God’s lip curled in slight amusement. “A bit ironic don’t you think?”

Ignoring this, Phil’s fists only tightened their grasps at his keys and bag. “You need to stop doing that.”

“Fine, I’ll knock next time,” they said beforeslumping down on Phil’s couch. Phil shook his head and placed his things down but God continued, crossing their arms on their chest, “So why didn’t you introduce yourself earlier?”

Phil paused and sighed, slumping down on the other couch as well. “I-I didn’t think it was the right time...”

_ “Right time?” _ God’s face scrunched up in utter befuddlement. “Let me remind you that we are on a tight schedule here, okay?”

A petulant frown formed on Phil’s face. “It would’ve been weird, alright? I can’t just suddenly walk up to him like that. We wouldn’t even have anything to talk about. It’ll just turn out awkward.”

“You actually do have a lot you can relate about. For instance, did you know he’s the first person you held hands with who isn’t from your family?”

Phil faced them with a look of incredulity.

“Yeah. Of course you don’t know...” they deadpanned.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Phil asked sourly. A blink and suddenly God was stood on his other side. He was about to yelp or flinch backwards again but they dropped a large album on Phil’s lap and began flipping through the pages. They stopped on an old photo of him as a child accompanied by another young boy around his age, a border collie dog sat between them as they stood in the middle of the park. Phil stared at it for a while, letting the memory slowly form in his mind.

“That day at the park.” God vebralised his thoughts, “You met this boy who was one of the first kids who befriended you and he wasn’t even your neighbor. You bonded over his dog and your hands brushed against each other whilst petting this adorable little creature.”

“Yeah okay, I remember that.” Phil said. “But that’s not exactly holding hands, is it?” he scoffed.

“Remember it well, Phil Lester.” God pointed a stern finger at his direction and then began pacing, as if giving a military speech. “You felt a weird tingly sensation from his hand. And bless your precious clueless souls, both of you thought it was something on the dog but as it turns out, it was actually the blossoming beginnings of attraction. Or dare I say it, since I know better than you little rascals... Love.” God finished by fixing a scrutinizing look on Phil.

Phil’s jaw dropped. “Love?! Don’t you think we were— I don’t know, too young to know what that is, let alone figure out we were even gay or something?”

“Exactly, Phil Lester...” God nodded. Phil scrunched his face at being regarded by his full name twice consecutively now. “That makes it even more genuine,” they added.

After a long pause, Phil just snorted. “Right,” he conceded. “So does that mean I’m his first love too, then?” he asked.

“Finally asking the right questions...”

Looking up and wearing a sceptical expression, Phil glanced to where God previously stood but found an empty space there and instead heard shuffling from the opposite direction. As Phil whipped his head to his other side, a thick maroon hoodie suddenly landed square on his face and dropped to his lap. God now stood across from him, arms crossed at their chest.

“This familiar to you?”

Rather than complain about being thrown at, Phil reluctantly examined the hoodie. “Yeah, of course I do—“

“When you left it in a cab once,” God interrupted, “someone returned it to you. Someone who ‘ coincidentally’ attended the same uni as you.”

Phil narrowed his eyes. “You’re not saying that someone was actually...”

God simply nodded in response.

Blinking, Phil shook his head, still not ready to fully give in to the uncanny incidents. “Then why don’t we recognise each other, huh?” he challenged stubbornly.

“You’re not in the same year.” God rolled his eyes.

That’s it. Phil was dumbfounded, unable to formulate any more accusatory questions and was left intently staring at the maroon hoodie.

“Clueless. Absolutely dense I tell you.” God clicked his tongue, marching to the coffee table behind them to reach for Phil’s phone and held it up his face. An old photo on one of Phil’s social media was displayed on the screen; it was him holding up an ice cream sundae but with a silver coin inside the cup.

Distracted, Phil laughed a bit at the memory. “Oh, that was when I was by a wishing fountain in a shopping centre. It was quite hilarious how a coin went right into my ice cream that I couldn’t even get mad.”

“On the same day, there was an idiot on the first floor who wished for a decent relationship. And sure, it was a dare and he was being sarcastic. But guess where this idiot’s coin ended up?”

Phil’s smile dissipated as a slight frown formed on his face, feeling nonplussed.

“Your sundae!”  God waved the phone in front of his face. 

“This can’t be real.” Phil shook his head.

“Impeccable aim, if I do say so myself.” God noted, tapping at Phil’s phone this time. “Though I doubt he was aiming, of course... Let’s just say it was truly meant to land there.” He glanced at Phil knowingly.

“Oh come on,” Phil huffed. “This just sounds like you’re freaking me out by making things up to convince me that we’re really fated or something.” Phil was about to get up from his seat but the phone was back to his face. It was displaying a different picture this time— Dan Howell’s face was on the screen, making Phil freeze.

God tilted their head so Phil could get a glimpse of their impassive expression before handing the phone for Phil to hold freely. “I really should use my God powers to punish your lack of faith next time,” they commented lastly.

Dan Howell’s younger face stared back at Phil which made him appreciate the other man’s profound glow up since this photo. Sure he’s only been able to ogle at Dan Howell in the flesh no more than five seconds so far, but the difference was undeniably distinct; from the flattened hair and the rounder face he’s seeing right now to the short curls and the maturer more defined face he saw earlier. Phil felt an odd rush of endearment as he then trailed his eyes through Dan Howell’s sheepish smile down to the caption of his post which wrote, ‘just wished for my soulmate hbu’

“He basically paid you that day.” God’s voice then sounded. “What’s more interesting, is how your dumbass gavethat fated coin to tip a pizza man!” God threw his arms in the air in frustration.

There was absolutely no argument left in him anymore. Phil took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m gonna be honest... he’s kind of my type.” He felt his cheeks heat up despite himself.

“Of course he is.” God replied, ruffling Phil’s hair. “And that’s great! Talking to him won’t be that bad now, right?”

“Talking?”

“Well, yes. The whole point is so you can end up together in record time, isn’t it?”

Phil’s eyes widen. “I need to plan these things! Like I said, I can’t just march up to him and introduce myself as his soulmate!”

“You’ve wasted too much time planning already! Have you forgotten? If you don’t end up by the end of the year, the Earth will be destroyed!”

Hearing that again made uncertainty build up in his gut about the whole situation again. Everything they’ve said so far has been proven true so does that mean the fate of the world truly rests on his shoulders? Was it really up to him and quickly scoring on Dan Howell to help extend life on Earth itself? God disappeared not long after that conversation, leaving Phil entirely alone with all these distressing introspection.

That night, Phil dreamt of several news programs reporting a huge space rock coming to Earth and everyone advising everyone to say what they needed to say to their loved ones for a final goodbye. Chaos reigned, people were panicking... all while Phil was stuck in his own flat, old, miserable and alone, hiding from the angry mob outside blaming him for the end of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the long wait for this short chapter :// i wanted to include their meeting here but it’s been in my wip for too long so yk what. let’s all suffer through the slowburn train together and wait for the next chapter >:)
> 
> thank you for being patient with me🖤

**Author's Note:**

> usually i dont start uploading if i haven't finished writing, but maybe the unfinished status will help motivate me more lmao so i apologize in advance for the whackass upload schedule <3
> 
> also i wrote a similar [one-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226688) about fate and signs! (it's hogwarts au but just in case yall are interested)
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr!](https://aimitachibanana.tumblr.com/)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated :)) let me know what you think!


End file.
